


Hasta el final

by Kanffi_Mor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angustía, Dolor, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanffi_Mor/pseuds/Kanffi_Mor
Summary: Una noche de pensamientos sobre Petra Ral y una muy pequeña vista sobre el impacto que ella tuvo en la vida de Levi. (Songfic, inspirado en "Call your name").
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 4





	Hasta el final

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son tomados de Shingeki No Kyojin y Hajime Isayama.  
> Recuerdos en itálica / Cursiva.

_ Capítulo Único _

_. _

_. _

_. _

El de cabello negro se encontraba en una silla de la habitación más solitaria que esa noche pudo hallar. Su mente se perdía en los recuerdos, que parecían borrarse poco a poco, hasta que cierta persona se cruzó en sus pensamientos.

Por más que los años pasaran, ella, su recuerdo seguía ahí, después de todo ¿Quién olvida a alguien que significó tanto para su vida?

Ante ese pensamiento bajo la mirada un momento, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

Él no era precisamente una buena persona, pero había tratado con toda su fuerza que ella se sintiera segura a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba. No la olvidaba a ella, jamás lo haría, lo que recordaba era ese momento. Cuando encontró su cuerpo al pie de aquel árbol.

Hacía exactamente un mes desde aquel día...

Por fin alzó la cabeza, recordando que tiempo atrás, antes de la tragedia, él y el escuadrón se habían hecho una pintura a carboncillo. En ella estaban todos, hasta Eren, había sido una idea de Petra y que al ser apoyada por los demás no pudo negarse a aceptarla. Realmente no recordaba dónde estaría ese cuadro para ese momento, pero sin esfuerzo en su memoria permanecían los rostros que tenían en ella… En especial Petra, sonriendo a su lado y a pesar de mantener un aire de seriedad la calidez traspasaba al dibujo y la imaginación. Un día trataría de encontrar el retrato.

Cerró los ojos mientras otro recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

_ —¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, cuando todo esto acabe?—. Había mencionado de repente, a luz de la pequeña lámpara casera dentro de una solitaria habitación, donde si bien no podían ser escuchados sin darse cuenta aún mantenían la formalidad de un capitán y subordinada, no podían tomar riesgos.  _

_ Petra realizó un leve gesto de sorpresa ante lo repentino de la pregunta, pocas veces se dirigían la palabra en noches así. De todas formas no tardó en responder. _

_ —Siendo sincera hace bastante tiempo me olvidé de ello—. Río suavemente ante el hecho del que hoy se daba cuenta—. Pero mi padre insiste en casarme, quizá, podría mencionar eso, y una familia, no tengo duda—. Analizó de forma rápida, pero de repente se retractó—. Claro, primero me gustaría vivir la nueva vida que tendríamos, sin un compromiso tan grande encima. _

_ —Ya veo—. La dejó terminar, y aún si no sabía muy bien la razón por la que preguntó, sus palabras le dejaron un pequeño sentimiento difícil de explicar. _

_ —¿Por qué la pregunta?—. Interrogó, intrigada, Levi ya sabía que ella preguntaría eso. _

_ —Curiosidad—. Respondió simplemente, tratando de ignorar lo que antes había sentido, como si quisiera decir algo, ¿Pero qué? _

_ —¿Puedo preguntar, qué es lo que haría usted capitán?—. Levi ahora no pudo ocultar sorpresa, si bien con ella había algo diferente siempre solía cuidar sus palabras cuando se trataba de cosas más personales.  _

_ —No lo sé, la tranquilidad no va muy bien conmigo que digamos—. Mencionó, quizá refiriéndose a los tortuosos eventos del pasado, quizá refiriéndose al hecho de haber llevado casi toda su vida dentro de lo mismo—. Pero tu punto de vista me parece por lo menos interesante.  _

_ —Con la persona correcta, todo lo es—. Respondió Petra, segura de sus palabras. Después de todo, también lo había pensado demasiado antes ¿Estaría él presente en ese momento? ¿Ella podría estar ahí, en sus planes?. _

_ Siempre había sido una persona segura, y por ello, de alguna forma sabía que, si el destino existía, ella deseaba que el suyo estuviera escrito con él. Quizá era un poco absurdo pensarlo, ¿Pero qué daño hacía la imaginación en un mundo como ese? Sus pensamientos se vieron reflejados en su mirar, él no tardó en notarlo. _

_ —¿Te sientes bien?—. Preocupado, el cambio había sido bastante brusco, y si bien no era secreto que detrás de la amable sonrisa se escondía un mundo sombrío de emociones negativas, muy rara era la vez en que Petra lo hacía notar. _

_ Ella no tardó en asentir con un gesto.  _

_ —Simples tonterías—. Explicó, y sabiendo que él la entendería le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. _

Hoy sus palabras tenían un sentido que antes no había logrado reconocer. 

La tranquilidad con la persona correcta...

Era curioso caer en cuenta de que la única persona con la que estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida ya no estaba más en ese mundo, y era doloroso saber que lo descubrió demasiado tarde.

Y él seguía en esa habitación, esperando que algo pasara. Hace poco había formado un nuevo escuadrón, en sí, los nuevos miembros necesitaban entrenamiento para poder estar al nivel del anterior equipo. Levi aún no sabía qué hacer al caer la noche, siempre era lo mismo, perderse en la deriva si no había más por hacer.

De todas maneras, había perdido la cuenta de los días que pasaron después de su última noche de buen descanso. Las pesadillas nunca lo perdonaron, siempre, todas y cada una de las personas que lo habían abandonado estaban ahí, en un doloroso recuerdo de lo incapaz que fue con protegerlos. 

Y aunque logrará evitarlas con algún extraño medicamento brindado por Hange, Petra siempre estaba ahí, esas noches eran las peores, porque revivía absolutamente todo lo que sucedió ese fatídico día. Esas noches donde su nombre se ahogaba en un grito silencioso en la oscura habitación. Quizá esta sería una de esas noches, porque al menos así podía verla una vez más y el dolor lo valía. 

Ese era su castigo, saber que por más alto que gritara Petra jamás lo escucharía de nuevo. Así sería, hasta el final de sus días.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fic fue publicado el día 4 de agosto de 2017 en ff. Re-editado para hoy, 6 de noviembre de 2020.   
> N/A: Este fue mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa pareja, me he divertido mucho volviendo a revisarlo y espero que les agrade esta nueva versión, estoy abierta a comentarios y críticas. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
